This is WAR!
by 3ll 2 the max
Summary: Bella, a girl who dresses and acts like a boy, goes to a rich academy through a scholarship.However, she meets the KING of the school, and hates him with a passion.Will romance bloom or is it "war"?Rated T 'cause I feel like it.first fanfic.R
1. Chapter 1: A Glitch in the System

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...sadly:(**

**hi... this is my first fanfic so go easy on the flames...this was formally titled 'the conqueror' but i changed the title and i edited and i added, etc, etc...i know, my titles r sooo freakin' cheesy...**

**anyways, enjoy!!:)**

**Chapter One**

I sat packing my bags for the long trip ahead. My pants, all baggy and below the knee were already packed and ready to go. I just needed to stuff in my shirts.

When I picked up my last shirt from the corner of the drawer, however, a picture with tattered edges came into view. I blew some dust off of it and found it was my prom picture. It showed me in my younger stage with long, brown hair that reached my waist. Behind me, there stood a tall handsome boy with his arm around me. I was grinning like I was the luckiest girl alive.

-Flashback-

"I love you," Carl whispered as he went to go get some drinks. He kissed me softly on the lips and went away. I waited for a few minutes. Those minutes dragged on into a half an hour. And still I waited. Then I spotted Carl. He was in a major make-out session with another figure.

Angrily, I pushed through the crowd. I was going to give this girl who took away my Carl a piece of my mind. I pushed him away and found, to my complete and utter surprise, a boy. He gave me a sheepish grin and dragged Carl into a second round. He met no resistance from Carl. I looked away in disgust.

That night, Alice found me in the bathroom. There were scissors in my hand and tears streaming down my face. The tears were of shock and anger. There were brown locks everywhere on the floor around me and my once long brunette hair was as short as it would go. If Carl wanted a boy to love, I would give him a boy.

-End of Flashback-

I shuddered and put the picture away. It brought back memories, memories that were best forgotten.

"Bella!" screamed Alice. I quickly stuffed away the last of my shirts so that she wouldn't critique me and lecture me on being a "boy."

"Congratulations!!" Rosalie and Alice, my two best friends, quickly took me up in a hug. Although they were completely different from me – the main difference of them being shopaholics and me loathing shopping, we were meant for each other

"Oh my gosh, Bella, you are going to love it there!! I'm your roommate and we're in the same building as Rose and it's really close to the campus and you're going to see all the great teachers there and all the fabulous shopping malls and…" she gasped for air here, and I took the chance to interrupt.

"Uh, Alice, I think you should take it easy…" I said. She glared at me and continued.

"And you got in with a scholarship, which means you're really the smartest person there because you're practically the only one with the scholarship and our school gives out the hardest tests for scholarships. Everyone else is coming in with tons and tons of money, which probably means that you are the poorest there, but that's okay 'cause you've got Rosalie and me to back you up. You've got to understand that there's a hierarchy there with my brother at the top because he's the richest there…" I had tuned her out by now, and I was not listening to her talk about the most important stuff.

Rose flipped open her cellphone and checked the time. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"We're going to be late!" She cried out, "Come on!!"

We all piled in the back of her limousine and the driver took off.

I smiled. Twilight Academy, here we come!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello? Ms. Cope? I'm Bella, the new student," I introduced myself.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Swan, the scholarship student," Ms. Cope scrutinized me through her half-moon shaped glasses. She looked puzzled, but she seemed to shrug it off.

Ms. Cope smiled as she handed me my schedule and a map of the school. "I expect great things from you," she said mysteriously. I smiled, said my thanks, and left.

I decided there was enough time to check out the library's stock and to read before it was time to go to class. The school's library was filled with books….and young adolescents making out in corners. I nearly gagged, but I noticed some 'decent' people huddled in groups and discussing upcoming projects and newly-published books. I sighed, chose my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and curled up in a big chair to read.

Suddenly, there was a loud giggling noise. I looked up, but instantly regretted it. There, in front of me, was a blond with the shortest shirt and shorts ever. She giggled again, and, mistaking me for a boy, asked, "Hey, handsome, wanna go out?" in what was supposed to be seductive.

I wanted to gag. What kind of boy would go out with a slut like you? I screamed in my head. In reality, I politely declined with a, "No thanks."

Somewhat bitter and disappointed, she retorted, "Fine, I'll just go hang out with Edward then." And she stalked off to the most handsome creature alive. He had beautiful bronze hair, green eyes that sparkled, and the perfect body. What a hunk!! I thought. But I internally slapped myself. I was NOT supposed to fall in love. I will never like someone of the opposite sex again.

He and the blond girl exchanged a few words and then started making out. It was not even romantic. They were just sucking at each other's faces and touching each other in the wrong places. I tried concentrating on my story, but they were literally right in my face.

"Gross…" I muttered to myself, passing by them, while looking for another quiet spot to read.

"Excuse me?!" the blond had heard me, "What did you just say, bastard?"

"Yeah, you heard me, bitch," I smartly answered back.

"Just ignore me and go back to sucking the faces off of each other," I added, subtly challenged the god-like boy. The boy's eyes sparked with anger. I smirked. This was going to be interesting; a rich boy had been involved.

"WHAT??" the now-newly-announced-witch screeched.

I ignored the deepening silence of the library. All the guys and girls who had been making out in the hidden corners of the library had stopped and come out to watch the processing fight. All the nerds and geeks in the library just looked very uncomfortable. I provoked them further, pushing their button, "Nothing. Just enjoy yourselves, whores and players!!"

I nonchalantly left the slut agape and picked up my bag. I turned around. 1… 2… 3… I silently counted.

"Wait!" Edward called outrage evident in his voice. Yes! He had accepted my challenge. I grinned to myself; it was SO easy to get boys to fight. Stupid manly-man pride!!

I turned around coolly, and asked in a cold voice, "What, rich boy?"

"I want a fight, right now, smart-ass," Edward stated in an equally frosty voice.

"Let's go," I strode forward with confidence. I dropped my bag by the door. I grinned. This was going to be easy. I grew up with an awesome group of friends who had taught me some VERY neat tricks. This rich bastard didn't know what he was asking for.

Edward started with the first punch. I ducked down and tried for an uppercut. He dodged it.

"Hmmm…" I assessed him out loud, "You're not half bad."

He jumped up and tried for a downward kick. I charged towards the kick, caught his ankle, and slammed him down.

Having done this, I retorted, "But I'm better." I brought my fist down and knocked Edward out. I could tell it was going to become a black eye, but I didn't care. He had asked for it.

I wanted to jump up and down, I wanted to scream for joy at the success of my trick, and I wanted to do my famous victory dance. But instead, I simply walked over to my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and went to my first period class. The door closed behind me and I could hear some cheering behind me. Geez, what this kid did to geeks and nerds I don't know, but I sure was getting an ear-splitting welcome. I permitted myself a small grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By second period, the word had gotten out about my early-morning triumph. I was surprised when the teachers didn't call me into detention. During the passing period between first and second period, I heard whispering,

"New scholarship student…"

"…beat him!!"

"…in for it!!"

By the passing period between second and third period, people were pointing behind my back with wide eyes.

"Great," I muttered to myself, "I was looking for a low profile and now I'm the gossip of the century." I slammed my locker shut.

"Bella – uh, I mean, Al!" Alice called to me.

"Hey, Alice Rose!!" I called back to her and Rose with an exasperated sigh. They probably wouldn't let me hear the end of this fight.

They caught up to me, dragged a loudly-protesting-me by the elbows all the way to the girl's restroom, and locked the door.

"Okay," Rose said, "Spill." Both she and Alice were bouncing with excitement. I sighed in defeat and tried to shrug it off as if it were no big deal.

"I was at the library trying to read a book when I saw Edward sucking the face off of some slutty bitch and I simply stated my opinion," I stated, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"It was nothing…" I added, matter-of-factly.

Alice exploded, "NOTHING?! What do you mean NOTHING?! Did you hear a word I said about this school? You just beat up the KING of this whole school. Heck, you just beat up my brother!! You started a revolution!!"

It was my turn to explode. "Your bro-BROTHER?!" I shouted, "He was your brother?" And the guilt piled up, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Alice!! I didn't think he was your brother…I mean, I knew your brother was in this school, but I didn't know that Edward was your brother…I mean…" I trailed off, babbling to myself.

Alice burst into a fit of giggles, "Don't worry about it. It was about time someone showed him up!!"

Rose added, "High five me, girls!"

We high-fived and did our little victory dance. Our victory dance was a funny little thing we made up when we were little. It was a little hockey-pokey dance followed by a complex series of high-five techniques. We ultimately ended up all twisted with each other, giggling.

So far, my first day in Twilight Academy was… pretty okay.

**yay!! i'm done w/ my first chapter of my first fanfic!!...read and review...PLLEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ!!**


	2. Chapter 2: You Piece of Hunk

**Hey guys!! thanx for all the reviews...and srry for the late update...wow, it's almost been a MONTH!! oops...srry, i'm becoming really lazy...anyhow, this chappie has no edward...srry, but has a lot of 'girl time' between bella, alice, and rosalie...**

**Chapter Two**

"NOOOOOOOOO!! I'm too young to die!!" I shrieked, clawing at the door.

Alice smirked and pulled me off the door. I don't know how I could fall for Alice's puppy-dog eyes - AGAIN!! It was so frustrating!! One minute we were celebrating my easy victory, then Rosalie just happens to mention _shopping_, and then they both double-team on me and drag me into the car. GRRRRR!!

"Oh, c'mon! It can't be that bad Bella!!" Rosalie said. Seeing the dire look on my face, she continued, "Fine, for every 10 sets of girly-girl clothes, you get 1 set of clothes from the boy's section."

I frowned.

"Okay, for every 5..." Rosalie compied.

I sighed.

"4?" Alice shot Rosalie a glance. She was going a stretch too far on Alice's side.

My eyes still narrowed.

"3! And that's final!"

Alice huffed, exasperated. I kept my frown on, but nodded.

All three of us looked down at my boyish clothes.

"Why don't you get over him?" Rosalie blurted out in disgust, "I mean, you already dumped him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it's not _my_ fault boy's clothes are so comfortable!" I argued back indignantly.

I sighed, and blew my bangs out of my face, "It's just easier this way."

"Yeah, you're voice can be inconveniently deep sometimes," Rosalie huffed.

"And you are definitely a flattie..."Alice continued, looking down at my somewhat deflated chest. _Ouch, that one hurt._

I glared them into silence.

* * *

**5 HOURS OF SHOPPING LATER**

"My legs are KILLING me!!" I stopped near the food court. My eyes brightened at the prospect of eating.

"Let's stop and eat!!" I exclaimed, calling to Alice and Rosalie, who were chatting animatedly about the clothes they had bought. They stopped, rolled their eyes, and complied.

Alice, Rosalie, and I all bought salads - but I bought 2 pans of extra pizza. YUUUUUMMMMMY!! By the time Alice and Rosalie were halfway through with their salads, I was done with mine and moving on. I rolled up the pizza slices so that it made a sandwich/burrito. Alice gagged and Rosalie looked just about ready to puke.

"How do you eat all that, maintain your waistline, _and_ keep your face clean?" Rosalie asked, thoroughly amazed. She had seen me eating before, but that was when I was quite full.

"Fast metabolism," was my quick, mumbled reply over the second pan of pizza.

After we had our food and a coffee shake each, Alice and Rosalie enthusiastically resumed shopping. Although my mood had considerably brightened by the food, I remained solemn. That is, until I saw THE store.

HOT TOPIC!!

I started toward it; my pace quickening as I got closer. But I was yanked back with a "oh no you don't," and hauled back over. For a small pixie, Alice had surprisingly brute strength - which is pretty scary when it comes to shopping.

I looked like a neglected puppy as Alice and Rosalie dragged me toward...who knows where? I turned around, expecting another Abercrombie and Fitch. Instead, to my horror, there was VICTORIA'S SECRET!!

"NOOOOO!! NO! NO! Anywhere but there!!" I screamed as if I were a maniac. I grabbed on to the nearest wall I could find and held on for dear life.

"This place _has _to be better than Hot Topic, at least!" Rosalie was irritated.

People were starting to stare and laugh at the scene before them. I didn't care.

"Nu-uh," I stubbornly jutted out my lower lip and pouted. "There is no way - and I repeat NO WAY, that I am going in that pink-filled store with the bras, and the thongs." I spat out 'pink' as if it were a vile word.

"Oh honey, stop being so mean to your girlfriend there," an elderly grandma chattered.

"Compromise always works!!" she winked at me.

"Though if you'd like to shop with me, I'd eat you up, you piece of hunk," she went on, looking thoughtfully at me. It was evident that her false teeth were all too big for her jaws.

I shivered, mumbled a quiet, "no, thank you," and practically ran over to Rosalie.

"C'mon, you piece of hunk!" Rosalie teased, dragging a still reluctant me to the place in question.

A blush formed, and I muttered a quick, "shut up..."

I looked back at the elder and shuddered. I quickly turned around again, but not before catching the wink and kiss she blew to me.

After looking through many objects in both pink and hot pink, Rosalie and Alice shoved me into a fitting room with a huge pile of panties and bras.

"Here! Try this on too!!" Alice tossed another object (pink, of course) into my hands - something soft and jelly-like. It took a while for my brain to take in the concept of what it was.

"A GEL BRA??" I shrieked out. "I AM SOOOOOO NOT - AND I REPEAT NOT, TRYING THIS ON, LET ALONE BUYING THIS!! I MEAN LOOK AT THIS THING!!"

"Aww, c'mon..." Alice pleaded.

Always the peace-worker between Alice and me, Rosalie allowed,"Alright, Bella. If you let us buy this for you, you get an hour of Hot Topic time without our complaint."

I weighed the pros and cons. _Hmmmm... An hour at Hot Topic WITHOUT COMPLAINTS from both Rosalie and Alice..._

"Alright." I grudgingly replied.

After changing from bra to bra as fast as I could, Alice and Rosalie paid for the stuff. I practically ran to Hot Topic with renewed energy.

_Yes!! No more pink!! I can finally breath now!! No more gel bras and stringy thongs!!_ I thought gleefully.

I literally pounced on the studded belts, quickly moving on to the mounds of black clothes awaiting my harsh critique.

I was relieved that, true to their word, Alice and Rosalie did not open their mouths once during my charade. They did, however, show their disapproval through their more-than-obvious frowns.

After precisely an hour - and not a minute after (Rosalie meticulously checked her phone), Alice and Rosalie dragged me away.

"That was toooooo short!!" I shouted out while they took me away. Alice shook her head in disdain.

Rosalie sighed, "If only you had this much enthusiasm with other stores..."

And then, as an after-thought, she smirked and added, "...You piece of hunk."

She and Alice cracked up at that.

I blushed a deep red again and repeated what seemed to be becoming my motto, "Shut up."

**there, chappie two!! srry it's shorter...and there's no edward...REVIEW PLEEEEEEZ!! THANX!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Three Musketeers

**hey guys...here's chappie three!! srry for the late update... i was watching the olympics!! hahhaha...well, yup!!**

**Chapter Three**

I flopped down onto the bed like a fish out of water. My arms were killing me, what with all the bags that I had to carry, one of them a _pink_ bag.

After we had gotten back from the shopping trip, I had had learned that Alice had arranged it with the dean to have me be in the same dorm room as her. Rosalie was just a hallway down, so we could chill out with her whenever we wanted to. It was all very nice and convenient.

I had just dragged all my bags, both shopping accessories and my old clothes, from Rosalie's car. I had been procrastinating; hoping Alice wouldn't check what I had brought to wear.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alice, who had been flitting around, opening my bags, and lecturing me, sprinted towards the door. She seemed too excited for my taste.

She hesitated and then exclaimed, "Oh!! I completely forgot, Bella!!"

"My BF's here... He said he would be talking me to dinner today," she added casually.

"WHAT?? You mean B-F as in BOYFRIEND!?" I shouted out. I was sure the whole school could hear me.

When would the surprises end? First, I beat up Alice's brother, then I get shoved into a dressing room with a _gel bra_, and now this!! ALICE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!

"What," Alice whined, "he's really cute, tall, and handsome. He's got the cutest smile, and oh my gosh, I simply melt at his feet when he talks. We've been dating for about 4 months now, and he is _the most amazing kisser ever!!_ And he's also really smart; you should talk philosophy and all the academic crap with him. You will love him when you see him, just back off because he's mine."

I sighed in defeat. She seemed really happy with this guy.

_It's down to me and Rosalie as singles now_, I thought.

"Well, you might as well take the door, and introduce me to your boyfriend," I said as the boyfriend knocked again.

Alice, delighted that I had accepted the fact that she had a boyfriend, and opened the door.

"Jasper!!" she shouted out as she jumped onto the figure outside the door.

"Come in!! This the Bella that I was talking about. She's the bestest friend a person could have, but then she's kinda a species all to herself. It's kinda like boys, girls, and...Bella!" She gestured wildly at me.

I took in this _Jasper_. He seemed like a good guy; tall, handsome, as Alice had described him to me. He had a calming aura about him. And he looked familiar. There was something about him that told me I had seen this guy before. _Hmmmm...weird..._

_Wait, hold up._ This dude was the guy who hung around with _him_. My eyes narrowed. He was part of the 'Three Musketeers', also known as _Edward's_ threesome groupies.

Jasper, seeming to recognize me too, was apalled.

"You're a...a...GIRL??" He stuttered.

"Yeah, so?" I countered. "Is there something wrong with being a girl?"

"But... but..." He stuttered.

"She beat Edward," Alice finished for him.

She went on, "Wow. I've never seen you so speechless, Jasper!! Usually you're so full of philisophical genius!! Bella, congratulations!! You just rendered Jasper surprised with one blow!!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I waved it off. "Come on, Alice. Intro's over. You should get on with your date."

I turned my back to them, walked to the kitchen, and called out, "And keep it PG-13!!"

The door slammed shut. I sighed, shaking my head. _What a headache!!_

My stomach grumbled. It was time to eat!! I dug through the kitchen, looking for everything and anything that I could find. The only thing I found, however, was a can of peanut butter, a can of jelly, and no bread. I was about to down the two cans alone, when my cell rang.

It was Rosalie, my life saver!! She wanted to go get some Chinese take-out, and SHE WAS TREATING!!

Suspicious, I warned, "My stomach's growling, though. Are you sure you want to pay?"

"Sure, sure, no problem!!" She was waayy too cheery.

Oh well, it's a happy day!!

* * *

"So all you have to do is eat five bowls of black noodles before the other competitor. If you purge, you loose. Emmett, if you win, I will dump Al, and be your girlfriend," Rosalie briskly called out the rules of the eating contest. I had gotten to the Chinese resturant, only to find Edward's other 'henchman', Emmett.

I had been introduced to Emmett as Rosalie's "boyfriend," and in order to get Rosalie as his girlfriend, he would have to beat me in an eating contest. Some eating contest when I wouldn't even be eating at my best!! I don't want to remain as a boyfriend for Rosalie!!

She silently pleaded at me, "I HATE Emmett. Pleeeez win this for me."

I huffed.

"And also, the one who looses has to pay the bill!!" She shouted out, knowing I would not forfit the contest if it came to money.

I glared at her and said through gritted teeth, "Bring it on!!"

The competition was... interesting. I took it steady and slow, but Emmett took off in the race with a rush. He started stuffing his face with the first two bowls, but he started to slow down on the third. I was on my second by then.

I was in total heaven!! I was eating to my stomach's content, and if I won this contest, I would be able to walk away without paying!! What better way to eat is there than that?

"Urg!" I heard Emmett almost lose. I was still going strong and on my third bowl.

Then Rosalie took out her ultimate weapon. Yogurt! Rosalie added a full spoonful to both our bowls and smeared it in. It was just another substance added to my meal for me, but I guess Emmett couldn't take it. He looked at my bowl and my vigorous and continuous eating, and holding his mouth closed, ran to the bathroom.

"Hey, Musketeer!!" I called out after him, "You're a good competitor, but I really don't want to pay the check. Thanks for paying for me!!"

I went home full and happy. After thanking Rosalie for an amazing competitor and meal, I trudged back to my dorm. Alice was back and waiting for me.

"So..."she started, but my cell rang.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Oh my gosh! I LOVE EMMETT!! He's so teddy-bear cute, cool, and simply amazing!!"She screamed into the phone.

Holding the phone an arm's length away from my ears, I shouted back, "ARE YOU BIPOLAR??"

"No, why?" she lowered her voice.

"BECAUSE YOU JUST SAID YOU HATE EMMETT AN HOUR AGO!" I was still shouting.

"Yeah, but he convinced me to 'dump' you and hang out with him, and now he's sooooo cool!!" she squealed.

"I'm coming over right now to discuss couple stuff with Alice!!" she hung up on me.

A second later, she was banging at our door, wanting in. Alice flung open the door, and she and Rosalie hugged each other and jumped around the room. It turns out Rosalie and Emmett actually each had a major crush on each other forever, but were to stubborn to hook up with each other.

As soon as they were done animatedly talking about their amazing bfs (me flipping the channels on our small TV), they turned to me.

"We're dating two of the 'Musketeers'..."Rosalie suggestively trailed off.

"So we need to get Bella and the third Musketeer together!!" Alice screeched out, finishing her sentence.

I blushed a deep red and protested. I WOULD NOT be dating - ever again...

**srry to those of u who wanted more edward and bella drama, but i had to add this chapter in between...the next one, i promise WILL be edward and bella drama...thanx for those who reviewed!! KEEP REVIEWING PLEEEEEZ!! THANX!!**


End file.
